Una princesa
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Hermione está un poco rara. Ron quiere saber por qué. ¿Cuál será la razón?


**Los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Una pequeña historia que espero disfruten._

* * *

Las vueltas cesaron y salió por la chimenea cayendo sobre la alfombra. Hubiera sido mejor aparecerse, pensó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el hollín de la capa. Se tambaleó de nuevo al esquivar la cola del gato patizambo que en esos momentos salía de debajo de la mesita de centro de la sala.

—¡Estúpido gato! —bramó mientras se estabilizaba.

El gato bufó, lo miró desdeñosamente y luego salió de la estancia. Ron miró al gato mientras salía. A pesar de los años él y _Crookshanks_ seguían sin llevarse bien y Ron dudaba que eso cambiara.

—¿Ron? ¿Eres tú?

Ron sonrió al escuchar aquella voz.

—Sí, Hermione, soy yo —afirmó mientras se quitaba la capa, el saco y se desabrochaba la corbata.

—Llegaste temprano —Hermione acababa de entrar a la sala y traía a_ Crookshanks_ en sus brazos. El gato volvió a mirar a Ron con acidez y él entorno los ojos mirando al gato.

—Y tú estás en casa —señaló Ron volviéndose hacia su esposa —. ¿Saliste temprano del Ministerio?

—En realidad, pedí la salida —confesó Hermione. Dejó al gato en el suelo y éste volvió a salir de la estancia maullando.

—¿Pediste la salida? —repitió Ron, mirando a su esposa, incrédulamente.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo hacerlo? —inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Ron sonrió y se acercó a ella. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él

—Es sólo que no acostumbras hacer eso —dijo Ron sonriendo. Depositó un beso en la frente de Hermione y notó como ésta se relajaba. Sonrió y la miró —. ¿Hay alguna causa en especial?

—Ninguna —respondió Hermione alzando los hombros —. Sólo fui a ver a mis padres.

—¿Y cómo están ellos? —preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de encontrar la mirada de su esposa.

—Ellos están bien —respondió Hermione y finalmente miró a su esposo.

Encontró un atisbo de preocupación en aquellos ojos de un color azul espectacular. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras descruzaba los brazos y rodeaba el cuello de Ron, enlazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de dicho pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo, ni tardo ni perezoso, inclinó su cabeza y encontró los labios de su esposa a medio camino. Sonrió sobre sus labios antes de comenzar un suave movimiento iniciando un tierno beso que poco a poco se intensificó hasta que ambos echaron de menos el aire y se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Entonces George te dejó salir temprano? —preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

—Sí. Él y Angelina iba a llevar a Freddy a San Mungo —contó Ron acariciando distraídamente el cabello de su esposa.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—No fue nada —se apresuró a decir Ron —. Solo una revisión rutinaria o algo así. Ya sabes, cosas de niños.

—Sí —murmuró Hermione en un tono extraño.

—¿Cómo se llama esa cosa para encender esa cosa? —preguntó Ron, de repente.

Hermione lo miró divertidamente y alzó las cejas.

—¿El control remoto para encender el televisor? —inquirió ella, aunque sabía que era eso.

—Sí, sí. El _tevelisor_ —dijo mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hermione volvió a reír y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo: su esposo nunca cambiaría. Pero, después de quince años conociendo a Ron Weasley, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

—Televisor, Ron, televisor —corrigió suavemente.

—Es lo mismo, ¿no? —Ron sonrió ladeadamente arrancándole una sonrisa a su esposa —¡_Accio_ control remoto!

El aparato cuadrado y pequeño salió volando desde el estante donde estaba el televisor y voló hasta Ron pero fue Hermione quien lo atrapó al vuelo.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Ron mientras se inclinaba y dejaba su varita sobre la mesita.

—¿Ya memorizaste los botones? —le preguntó la castaña y sonrió cuando vió las orejas coloradas de Ron. Se veía adorable, a ojos de Hermione.

—Bueno, no —admitió él y miró a Hermione entusiasmado —. ¿Vuelves a decirme?

—Está bien —accedió ella y procedió a indicarle que el botón rojo era para encender y apagar el televisor, los grises de más abajo eran para cambiarle a los canales y los negros que había al lado de éstos eran para subir y bajar el volumen.

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Ron cuando su esposa hubo terminado de explicarle las funciones básicas del control remoto.

—Sí —rió Hermione y le besó la mejilla, antes de volver a recostarse en el pecho de Ron.

Éste procedió a encender el televisor y cambiar los canales hasta encontrar algo de su gusto: una película de acción que se le hacía irreal comparada con lo que los Aurores hacían en su trabajo. Hermione sólo lo escuchaba pero no comentaba nada. Y Ron no se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba totalmente distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que le preguntó cómo le había ido en su trabajo aquel día y ella no había contestado.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó con la voz un poco más elevada de lo normal.

La susodicha se asustó y dio un salto separándose del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, recuperándose.

—¿Cómo qué? ¡No me estás escuchando! —recriminó Ron pero enseguida suspiró y miró a su mujer a los ojos —¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada, Ronald —respondió ella de forma evasiva.

—¿En serio? —inquirió en tono sarcástico. Entonces miró dolido a su esposa —¿Es que acaso ya no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confió en ti, Ron! —se apresuró a decir Hermione y enlazó sus manos con las de él.

—¿Entonces qué tienes? —preguntó Ron acariciando la mejilla de su esposa —Dime qué te pasa.

—Tal vez solo estoy cansada —respondió al fin.

—Entonces ve a descansar —sugirió Ron.

Y al ver que Hermione iba a replicar la acalló con un beso y con rápidos movimientos la cargó. Hermione se sorprendió al sentir como era alzada pero cuando Ron siguió besándola se relajó. Cuando Ron dejó de besarla, ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después sintió como Ron la depositaba suavemente en la cama y luego la arropaba.

Sintió los labios de Ron en su frente y luego pasos que indicaban que Ron abandonaba la habitación. Pero minutos después volvió a escuchar pasos y sintió como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Ron. Se giró, abrió los ojos y encontró los de Ron al instante.

—¿Te molesta si descanso contigo? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Hermione sonrió y negó mientras se acurrucaba junto a Ron. Él la abrazó por la cintura y se quedó en silencio escuchando la respiración de Hermione. Aun a veces lo costaba creer que Hermione era su esposa, a pesar de ya llevar poco más de tres años de casados y seis de novios. Sonrió y observó el sereno rostro de su mujer. Poco a poco él también se quedó dormido.

Sintió el espacio vacío a un lado de él y enseguida despertó. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad y entonces pudo notar la silueta que se veía en el borde de la cama: Hermione estaba sentada dándole la espalda a él.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró, con voz pastosa.

La castaña soltó un respingo y en seguida se levantó de la cama y se giró para ver a su esposo arrodillado en la cama y mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento. No quería despertarte —dijo, en voz baja.

—Creí que estabas cansada —musitó Ron. Giró el torso, estiró el brazo y alcanzó su varita; con una suave sacudida las luces se encendieron y pudo ver bien a su esposa —. Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

—No es n...

—¡No me digas que no es nada! —atajó Ron bajándose de la cama y colocándose frente a Hermione —No soy tonto, Hermione.

Ella agachó la cabeza. Ron pasó las manos por su rostro, frustrado, antes de posarlas en los hombros de su esposa.

—¡Por favor, Hermione! —suplicó Ron en voz baja —Dime qué tienes; me tienes preocupado.

Hermione no contestó en seguida. Se alejó de Ron y cruzó la habitación dándole la espalda a Ron. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y cerró los ojos.

—Hermione... —murmuró Ron sin comprender nada.

—Ron —comenzó Hermione dándose media vuelta y mirar a su esposo —, tu... ¿tú has pensado en tener a otra...?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ron abriendo los ojos con sorpresa —¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

—Ron...

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —siguió gritando Ron haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su esposa —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni en sueños!

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Hermione preguntarle eso? Primero no le decía que le pasaba y después salía con aquella pregunta. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó Ron comenzando a enfadarse con su esposa.

—Ron, escúchame...

—¡Demonios, Hermione! ¡Te amo! —Ron siguió ignorando las palabras de Hermione —¿Es que no te lo he demostrado ya? ¡Por que sí es así, dime qué hago para que quede claro!

El pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente y estaba colorado. Miró a su esposa y se sorprendió de que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar; se sintió mal por gritarle de aquella manera.

—Yo... lo siento, Hermione —se disculpó avergonzado —. No he querido gritarte, pero es que... ¡Estoy preocupado y luego sales con esas preguntas! Y no entiendo.

—Si me hubieras dejado terminar y me hubieras escuchado —Hermione sacudió su cabeza mientras se acercaba a Ron. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso de puntillas (Ron seguía siendo demasiado alto), colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Ron, y le rozó los labios suavemente —, sabrías que me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Ron haciendo un mohín por el corto beso. Colocó sus dos manos sobre la cintura de Hermione y la acercó a él.

—Bueno... —Hermione titubeó y temblorosamente tomó una mano de Ron y la llevó a su vientre.

—¿Te referías a que estás subiendo de peso? —inquirió Ron alzando las cejas —No creí que te importara eso...

—No me importa —gruñó Hermione. Se calló unos segundos, antes de continuar —. Lo que quería decir antes es que... ¿si tú has pensado en tener a otra persona viviendo aquí?

—¿A otra persona? —repitió Ron cada vez más confundido.

—Una princesa —especificó Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

Ron frunció el entrecejo analizando las palabras de su esposa. La verdad es que para él no tenían sentido. De hecho nada de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás tenía sentido. Buscó la mirada de su esposa tratando de encontrar una pista sobre todo ese asunto, pero en los ojos de Hermione sólo había un brillo inusual.

Ron rebuscó en su cerebro. Hermione estaba rara; bueno, a decir verdad, desde hace días que se comportaba extrañamente: comía más de lo usual, se cansaba demasiado rápido y batallaba para despertar a veces. Y además no entendía eso de "otra-persona-viviendo-aquí". Con Hermione y él (y _Crookshanks_ y _Pig_) era más que suficiente.

¡Una princesa! ¿Para qué querían ellos a una prince...?

Su mente se detuvo en seco al llegar a una conclusión. Las princesas eran las hijas de los reyes, ¿no? Y, bueno, a él le decían...

—Hermione —murmuró con voz plana —, tú... —Ron tragó saliva y miró a su esposa —, ¿tú...estás embarazada?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. Miró el suelo y movió su cabeza en un gesto de afirmación. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos y el color en su rostro lo abandonó, luciendo más pálido de lo normal. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados; Hermione dio un paso atrás y se atrevió a mirar al pelirrojo.

—Tengo un mes y una semana.

Ron soltó un gritito ahogado, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, sin una expresión en el rostro. Hermione lo observó, sintiéndose preocupada.

—Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, Ron... no ahora —murmuró, nerviosa, esperando alguna reacción en Ron —. Pero... sucedió y... y bueno... yo... no sé... ¿estás molesto? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto en el pelirrojo, que se levantó de un salto, como si hubiera estado sentado sobre alfileres.

—¡Por Merlín, Circe y todos los magos! —gritó mirando a su esposa con un nuevo aire. Una sonrisa radiante y alegre se dibujó en sus delgados labios —¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Y tú madre! ¡Vamos a ser papás!

El pelirrojo rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo enormemente a la castaña. La alzó en brazos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—¡Voy a ser padre! —repitió, sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces una mueca de preocupación cruzó su rostro y aflojó su abrazo —Lo siento, ¿te he lastimado? Bueno, ¿las he lastimado?

—No, Ron, estamos bien —afirmó Hermione sintiéndose maravillada por escuchar la pregunta y aliviada por la reacción de Ron.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —siguió el pelirrojo, jubiloso, pareciendo un niño pequeño al que le han regalado su caramelo favorito —¿Y cómo es que ya sabes que será una princesa? Digo, puede ser un príncipe, igual de fuerte y guapo que su padre.

—Ron —Hermione rió divertida, y Ron sonrió —. Instinto maternal, supongo.

—¿Pero qué pasa si es niño? —inquirió Ron alzando sus cejas.

—Será niña —afirmó Hermione, sin dudar.

—Pero no podemos estar seguros —contradijo Ron, frunciendo un poco las cejas —. Quizá sea niño...

—Bueno, tienes razón —concedió Hermione, queriendo evitar una pelea —. Pero sea lo que sea lo querremos por igual.

—Eso sí.

El pelirrojo se separó de Hermione y se arrodilló ante ella, colocando las manos en su cintura y acercó su rostro al vientre de la castaña.

—Hola, pequeñito, o pequeñita —habló, con la voz cargada de ternura —. Soy tu papá, bueno cuando nazcas lo seré, y me acabo de enterar que tú vas a nacer, en unos meses, claro. Pero quiero que sepas que desde ya te espero con ansias, verás que tienes una mamá muy guapa e inteligente, también gruñona y mandona (por eso me enamoré de ella). Te vamos a querer mucho, y cuando crezcas te llevaré a ver partidos de quidditch...

—¿Y si no le gusta como a mí? —interrumpió Hermione, sonriendo.

—Entonces le compraré un montón de libros, por si le gustan como a ti —respondió Ron, alzando el rostro para ver a su esposa —. Será una mini tú —Ron volvió a hablarle al vientre de Hermione —. A tu mama le encantan los libros, pero no más que yo —el pelirrojo escuchó como Hermione reía ante aquellas palabras —. También te compraré ranas de chocolate, a escondidas porque tus abuelos son dentistas, así que no les diremos nada. ¿Te estoy aburriendo? Espero que no, ya me parezco a tu mamá, hablando y hablando...

—¡Ron!

—Ves, es gruñona —Ron negó con la cabeza —. Pero aun así la amo. Mucho. Y también voy a amarte a ti.

Se levantó, satisfecho, y posó una de sus manos en el estomago de la castaña, entonces ya consciente de lo que crecía dentro de ella.

—Es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho, después de "Te amo" y "Sí, Ronald, quiero casarme contigo" —Ron besó de nuevo a su esposa —. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

—Gracias a ti soy la mujer más feliz del todo el universo —regresó Hermione, sonriendo como una tonta, realmente sintiéndose la persona más feliz.

—Te amo demasiado Hermione —Ron la alzó en brazos, de nuevo, y dio vueltas con ella.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione al sentir un repentino mareo y nauseas —Me estoy mareando...

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Ron se detuvo y dejó a Hermione sobre el suelo —Había olvidado que a las em...

Pero Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que dijo Ron, ya que salió disparada hacia el baño, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron, asustado, siguiendo a su esposa, que ya se encontraba arrodillada ante el excusado, vomitando —Lo siento, en verdad lo siento...

—Está... está bien, Ron —respondió Hermione cuando hubo terminado —. Solo... trata de ya no hacerlo.

—Lo prometo —Ron sonrió. Ayudó a su esposa a levantarse, mientras le jalaba a la cadena del retrete.

La castaña se enjuagó la boca y luego se la secó con una toalla que Ron le pasó.

—Gracias —Hermione sonrió y salieron del baño y regresaron de nuevo a su habitación —. Es realmente desagradable cada vez que pasa eso.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, cariño —le dijo Ron, conciliador, acariciando la mejilla de Hermione, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo castaño y se lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja.

—Como tú no eres el que los sufre —replicó Hermione, un poco enfadada.

—Sólo serán por un tiempo —Ron sonrió y besó la frente de su esposa —. Y yo estaré en todo momento contigo...

—No en todo momento Ron —reprochó Hermione, chistando —. Estoy embarazada... no enferma. Además que tu vas a estar en tu trabajo y yo en el mío. Y sí, seguiré trabajando antes de que me digas.

—Pero Hermione —Ron no pudo evitar replicar, pero la mirada de su esposa lo acalló —. Bien. Pero será menos que antes —condicionó Ron —. Quiero que tú y nuestro bebé estén perfectamente.

Hermione sonrió, de nuevo maravillada por escuchar aquel nuestro bebé.

—Lo estaremos —aseguró la castaña. Ron sonrió satisfecho —. ¿Ron?

—¿Sí, Hermione?

—¿Podrías ir a comprar palomitas de maíz? —preguntó Hermione, como niña pequeña.

—¿Palomitas de maíz? ¿Esas cosas que venden en los _cenis_ muggles y en las _farias_? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Cines y ferias —corrigió Hermione, tiernamente —. Sí, de esas. Pero con chocolate encima.

—¿Con chocolate? —cuestionó Ron, un poco asqueado al imaginarse la combinación.

—¡Sí! Anda Ron, ve —le apuró Hermione, ansiosa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Ron suspiró, resignado, pero dispuesto a consentir a su amada esposa.

—Pero no tardes mucho...

—¿Pero cómo voy a saber a cual cine ir? ¿Y cómo pagar? Mejor acompáñame —Ron sonrió ladeadamente y acarició la mejilla de su mujer —. O mejor vamos y vemos una _pilecula _de esas que te gustan. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione reprimió la corrección y sonrió encantada por la idea de ir al cine con Ron.

—Pero entonces también me compraras unos nachos con mermelada...

—¿Qué no llevaban queso? —preguntó Ron confundido.

—Sí, pero yo los quiero con mermelada —explicó Hermione.

—Pero eso es... un poco extraño y asqueroso...

—¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa! es por nuestra hija que tengo esos antojos —dijo Hermione, llevándose una mano al estómago.

—O hijo —añadió Ron.

—O hijo —repitió Hermione, rodando los ojos —. Mejor vámonos ya.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y vamos a decirle a la familia el domingo? —preguntó Ron mientras se abrochaba su abrigo muggle y guardaba la varita en uno de los bolsillos que el abrigo tenía por dentro.

—Supongo que sí —Hermione sonrió feliz —. ¿No es maravilloso? Ahora con nuestro bebé, habrá tres miembros más en la familia Weasley.

—Lo sé. Es genial —Ron sonrió y abrazó a su esposa —. Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo también, Ron —Hermione besó al pelirrojo largamente.

Ron la besó, gustoso, intensificando el beso.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione cuando Ron dejó su boca y pasó a su cuello.

—¿Sí?  
—Sigo queriendo mis palomitas y mis nachos...

—¡Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Ron se apartó, un poco decepcionado, pero sin embargo sonrió —Vamos.

Hermione sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron, apagando todas las luces y asegurando la casa con un movimiento de varita. Salieron de la casa, abrazados por la cintura, mientras caminaban hasta la avenida más cercana para tomar un taxi, ya que no querían arriesgarse apareciéndose y Ron aún no accedía aprender a manejar un auto muggle sin magia.

Ron suspiró, feliz por la sorpresa de aquel día, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas. Se imaginó a una pequeña bebé muy parecida a Hermione y a un niño parecido a él, pensando en que fuera princesa o príncipe, sería muy feliz.

* * *

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**LunitaEmo-Granger**_


End file.
